A dance with a giant
by Cynicalnerd
Summary: Set just before Wicked eyes, Wicked hearts, Adaar just wants to get to the winter palace and get it over with...until a certain Antivan has to give her lessons on how to be acceptable there. (M for swearing, one shot)


**_Writers note: hey guys! Its been a while...two years to be precise...whoops but I'm back and with something a little different from the norm, some Dragon Age stories! I'm in love with Inqusition and I feel like there isn't enough Josephine/Herah Adaar stories...so I'm more than happy to give some fluff stories on them, enjoy!_**

**A dance with a giant**

Skyhold was a beautiful place, the mountains always peaked with snow, sun always shine through...and the shouts of the morning practice drills. Needless to say, Herah Adaar was not amused by this, not even slightly. I only wanted to have a morning sleep in and this is what she gets...they could at least be quiet for the one and only "Herald". Oh well, just have to live with it and get about my Heralding duties. I dress into my Skyhold wear that, in my opinion, looks a bit tacky but by the maker were they comfy, grabbed my dagger a slipped it under my shirt, after that incident with Josephine and the assassin, I have been more than a little cautious when in Skyhold now and, for her sake, I always have a weapon on me now...I almost feel naked without one.

Through one means or another of getting my clothes on without them getting tangled with my horns, I make my way down to the main hall and down to tavern, I needed a proper drink before getting some cheap knock off Orlesian wine that doesn't come close to the punch that you get from a proper Qunari drink...I'm sure Bull can hit me up with one. The tavern was as busy as every with the weary soldiers of the inquisition taking drinks and getting some quality time with there fellow comrades before heading off to scout or hold the peace in a place. Bull was in his usual spot but was with Sera, drinking until the bronto came home. "Hey boss! Come get some real drinks before getting dulled by those pompous Orlesian nobles" Bull stammered out...sounds like he has had a lot already and had no thoughts of stopping, I wonder when exactly they started knocking back the drinks...  
>"Sure! I need something proper"<br>"That's the spirit! Stinky bull! What is this shit?" Sera being charming...as always.  
>"Well this is the proper ale! Qunari special, guaranteed to get that fire roaring in your chest and breath the flames of a dragon!" Sera was either disgusted or really wanted him to stop talking so she could start drinking again...I can never tell with Sera "Don't worry Sera, The boss says that to everyone, its his charming way to get someone to drink with him and stay" Krem interjected and then went back to laughing along with the bull chargers. I wish my mercenary band was like them..<br>"So boss! How are you holding up?"  
>"About as well as a Tal-Vashoth in the middle of a bunch of Ben-Hassrath"<br>Bull bellows a great laugh, he even slapped his knee..it wasn't that funny I think...  
>"I'm sure you will do better than you think you will, besides, we will be there when you need us"<br>"What stinky bull said...though I would avoid those frilly dresses"  
>That beckoned the thought of who I was going to take to the Winter palace, I know that my advisors would be there but what about my inner circle? Vivienne is a must for this...but apart from that, I'm lost.<br>"Yes..well...I'm sure I can think of something" I down the rest of my drink "well if I pick you two, we will definitely need to sneak actual drinks into the palace"  
>"Can't be a party without a proper drink boss"<br>"Or with pigs blood over a nobles face..."  
>"I don't even want to know Sera..." I turn and say my goodbyes to the chargers before walking out of the tavern and to be stopped by a certain Antivan.<p>

"I thought you would be in there, follow me, herald, we need to get you ready for the party"  
>"Hardly a party if there's a risk of the empresses dying for some self proclaimed god" I scoff.<br>"Yes well...parties are Orlesians answer to most things, anyway! We need to get you some formal wear and teach you the basics of the Game" Josephine calmly said, leading me to to one of the unused towers of Skyholds great walls. On the way she explained the gist of what the game was and already I was lost "bloody Orlesians..."I curse under my breathe.  
>"Don't let the nobles hear you say that, you are already at a disadvantage for being a Qunari"<br>"Charming..." I say, both in a sarcastic way and in an admirable way with the way Josephine has done this tower up to look like a basic ball room, a small dinning table in the corner dressed with sliver and gold, the walls dressed with gold flower pots with beautiful roses...I made a mental note to give Josie a rose after all this Orlesian training and the Winter palace was over.  
>"Now, that you are here, we need to get you up to code, so please try to follow my movements closely" and with that Josephine set of, walking with small steps and perfect upper body pose along the tower to the other side, she does a little curtsy at the end of her walk and twirls around "now you try"<br>"You have got to be joking me..."  
>"No Herah, I'm not, so chop chop" she says with a clap of her hands <em>*this is not going to end well...*<em> I think, but alas there was naught I could do to get out of this. I start to walk with my normal stride but with smaller steps but that earned me a "no! Not like that! Start over" from Josephine...I might not give you a rose then if this is going to be like this.

After an hour or so of walking small steps, still upper body and little to no hip strut, we move on to table etiquette. This was by far the most annoying thing. All the proper ways to pick up a tiny fork for some tiny salad instead of using the bigger fork, cutting the food properly without offence, how to make conversation...after all this, I think I value Josephine's job more than I normally do. After about half an hour I slam my fist down on the table, which made Josephine squeak in surprise. "All this is annoying as Andrastes shitting tits!"  
>"I'm very aware, your worship, you would make a horrible Wicked Grace player"<br>"If it was Wicked Grace I would already of won by now...just ask my old mercenary band." I get up with a sigh and pace around the room thinking of my party to bring along, something that isn't crazy Orlesian etiquette...that's when a certain princess grabbed my waist from behind...  
>"Please Herah, you are almost done...this is the fun part I promise"<br>"Is it though?" I puff out, slightly relaxing in the Antivans arms "Yes because it involves me" I could _*feel*_ her trademarked smirk behind that sentence. I twirl around, still in her arms to face her and before I knew it, Josephine had me in a dancers posture, our hands holding to my right, my left hand around her waist while her right hand was placed delicately on my left shoulder.  
>"Oh...now we are talking.." With that a sound burst through the room as leilana strummed a beautiful melody on her lute...I never would of guessed her to be a lute player let alone one for wanting to be in the Game<p>

"Now, if you will, follow my le-" I cut Josephine off as I took the lead, leading her around the room and even twirling her around from time to time. "My, my inquisitor, aren't you for surprises?" The Antivan said, happy with my dancing skills "That shocked? Really? Well I am a mercenary, every merc has to have something to sink their time into when not out on jobs, getting drunk or sparring" I say while spinning her to arms length.  
>"I just never thought you would be a dancing type" I spin her back round into my arms before setting off in the lead again.<br>"Well...there's that...singing, poetry..." I spin her out again to pull her into, not only my arms but my lips. "And being the smooth talker that you fell in love with" I say after breaking the tender kiss. After that, Josephine was the brightest shade of red that I have ever seen, I don't know if it was the kiss or what I was into or both that made that happen, but to see her blush was my guilty pleasure.

She breaks away from me with a slight curtsy before hiding her red face, I gave a laugh before addressing the wannabe bard. "Leliana, when did you learn to play the lute?" I ask while grabbing a drink of the knock off wine.  
>"Before I meet with the Hero of Fereldan, back when I was a bard and just a simple lay sister." She places her lute down and makes her way towards Josie and I "You will do just fine at the winter palace, but try not to make all the nobles blush or Josie might get jealous" Leliana says with a giggle that only makes the blush on Josie's cheek redder than Lelianas hair.<br>"I...should..get back to...work...yes!...good day" and with that Josie ran out of the tower faster than a rouge who enters in and out of stealth in the battlefield. After a quick laugh at Josie's expense and going over some quick details of spy reports, Leliana and I head back to the main hall to go to the war room...it was going to be a long day but at least I made Josie blush and that's all that matters.


End file.
